The Glasswashing Facility, located on the 17th floor of the Hammer Health Sciences building, has played a vital role in Cancer Center for 22 years. Four automated washing machines, 4 drying ovens and 4 autoclaves occupy a total of 2,065 square feet. Laboratory technicians from the various laboratories bring the dirty glassware to the Facility for washing and sterilizing. The Facility Manager supervises all the operations and 2.3 FTE laboratory assistants who work in the Facility.